Eternity
by Sakura-Moonlight
Summary: Sakura's unconscious, Syaoran hates himself for doing this to her, one thing lead to another, how can he confess his love when she's not there to hear it? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm back with another story of card captor sakura, it's basically about Syaoran confessing his love to her, so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does, don't sue me please!

Eternity.

Chapter 1. Bedside.

Syaoran sat by Sakura's bedside, looking at her. He sighed deeply. As he thought back of what made her this way.

Flashback.

_Sakura was walking with Syaoran across the street, talking about a party that Sakura was going to throw. When Sakura shouted Stop! Syaoran didn't knew it, but Sakura pushed him out of the way. Syaoran looked straight quickly, but saw Sakura laying down, unconscious. Syaoran then knew what happened when the car driver stopped. Syaoran bumped himself a lot of times mentally, but knew it was his fault. He didn't delay, called the hospital right away, and blamed himself along the ride. If anything happened to her, I'll never forgive myself._

Flashback end.

Syaoran sighed again; he still blamed himself for everything, though, even after a week. Sakura still laid there, Syaoran thought she would never wake up.

He looked outside, it was May, when flowers bloom. He thought it would be nice to share this day with her, but he can't, not without Sakura. He just didn't have to guts to say those 3 words, those simple 8 letters to her. He now lost her, or did he?

I know it's short, but bear with me okay? Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here's another short chapter. I couldn't think of much at the time, but I always plan the ending before the early chapters begun. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, please don't sue me.

Eternity.

Chapter 2. Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Truth and Dare

The next day, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meiling came over. Meiling, who just came back and had no idea of Sakura's condition, invited Syaoran and Sakura to the amusement park. By the mention of Sakura's name, Syaoran turned red, and his face had a sad frown.

"What's with him?" Meiling asked. Tomoyo explained. "Oh, so I got him depressed." Meiling understood. "The worst part is, he's in love with her, and she doesn't even know." Eriol said. "So we have to get him to fess up. Besides, I never seen him care for a friend that much." Meiling spoke. "Yeah, 'cause Sakura's not his friend, but his love."

"Syaoran, sorry about that, want to go anyways?" Meiling asked. "It's all right; you guys can go on without me." He sighed. "No, we can't leave you alone. Want to play Truth or Dare?" She asked in a cheerful voice. "Whatever." His usual mood was back, while Meiling shot Tomoyo a wink.

"So, truth or dare?" Meiling asked Syaoran. Syaoran didn't answer. "Well, which one?" Meiling asked sounding annoyed. "Dare." He said softly. "I dare you to be much brighter than now." Meiling said.

So, it wasn't much of a dare, but Meiling was just stalling until he says truth. "All right. Truth or Dare Eriol?" He asked sighing. "Dare." Eriol said to cheer him up. "I dare you to say that I am not your cite little descendent." He said. It wasn't much to think off, and not much to enjoy. "You aren't my _cute little descendent._" He said in a soft whisper. "Whatever." Syaoran waved. Looking at Sakura.

"Truth or Dare Tomoyo?" Eriol asked. Now, Syaoran was completely off attention. "Truth." She said painfully. "Is it true that you once had feelings for anyone but me?" He smirked. "Not much of a challenge. I already said so, so there, stop asking!" Tomoyo almost shrieked. "Truth or Dare Syaoran?" She asked. Surprisingly, he said truth.

"Did you have feelings for cherry blossom?" She asked. That shocked Syaoran. It took him a few seconds to get caught on that they were talking about Sakura. Syaoran didn't answer. It was silence throughout the room. Even the crickets were quiet. Syaoran blushed in response. "Guess so." Tomoyo shrugged, planning to make him tell sooner or later. They know the truth, but just want him to tell them.

"I won't play anymore." Syaoran said suddenly. Meiling turned. "But you never finished your turn!" She cried. "I'm giving it to you, enjoy your game, I'm taking a walk." He sighed. The group looked at him walking away just like that, she must mean a lot to him. They thought, and it was true.

That's all for now, I'm sorry if it sounds lame. But please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Is it just me, or does it feel like I'm really good at writing short chapters. Here's another chapter, and not really a chapter, tells you the value of love. Skip this if it's your choice, but well, it have important things in it, I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, no sueing please!

Eternity.

Chapter 3. Love's painful

Meiling was stressed out. Well, first of all, she never saw Syaoran just walk away like that. Well, she did, but never in peace! And he must be really depressed, and she can't do much to help. Tomoyo looked at her costumes and cried because there's nobody to wear them anymore, but nothing hurts more, than love.

Love is great, when you feel that feeling towards a special someone. But when you heart gets broken because of love, the cost is horrible. It gives you nightmares, horrible memories, and even eternal sadness. People say it's better to love once than not loved at all, but Syaoran doesn't know, did Sakura love him back?

The thoughts couldn't stop replaying in Syaoran's mind, in a person's life when they're feeling that depressed, the only way to set that person's life back is to give the person what he/she needs. In this case, nobody could.

The scene replayed itself over and over, like it was a horror movie. Couldn't stop all the blaming, all the pain, Sakura's lucky to even be here, well, she's still breathing.

Sakura lay there, like snow white, waiting for a kiss to wake up from her dream, but that's not the case either. The case was, Syaoran's depressed, Sakura's the only one that matters, but nobody could do anything to help, was it possible to have Sakura back, if that was me as Syaoran, I would really be depressed.

Losing the one you love most is painful, love is painful, and partings are painful. Can Syaoran recover? He'd rather die to see Sakura get hurt, but well, she already has.

Eriol wasn't in the mood to tease. Everyone had run out of ideas and Tomoyo isn't even in the mood to VIDEOTAPE! "You really do love Sakura don't you Syaoran?" Eriol murmured to himself. For just a second, Eriol thought he heard a grunt, just near Sakura's bedside.

Very short chapter, please review anyways. Thank you to my reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Awww! Why am I doing such short chapters. This is a really short fic, so be on the watchout for more updates. Possibly 3 or 4 more chapters will do. Then I'll move on to another fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. No sueing please!

Eternity.

Chapter 4 Just a simple walk

Just when you thought things couldn't get worse, they do. Just when you thought things couldn't get more confusing, it does. Life's not fair, neither is anything else.

Syaoran was taking a walk in the park, forgetting his worries for a moment, then saw a couple on a bench, looking so delighted for their love together, those memories came back so suddenly. He hit himself on the head to wake him up. "You jerk, how could you let Sakura go?" He said to himself, kicking a pebble on the sidewalk.

Sighing deeply once in a while, seeing everything alongside, he decided not to stay much longer. He started walking away, careless about the world around him.

Sakura was breathing still, you can't expect her to not make it, and she's the card mistress. But still, if she's not awake, her magic'll never activate.

Syaoran had been trying to heal her for weeks now, it feels like there's no cure, while she's still alive, she can't do much but sleep. It's even worse knowing she can be cured, but you don't know how. It's like snow white, or she's just in a coma. (I found this in other fics)

Hope's forever to last, but I couldn't have much. Sakura can't be saved, I might as well just tell her. Syaoran thought. He decided to tell her body, though she's not there, the thought's just plain painful to his heart. What good is to tell her those words when she's not even there to hear it?

Syaoran called Eriol over, and asked if it's all right to tell Sakura something though she's not there. (Even if Eriol says something Syaoran doesn't like, he doesn't need to take that advice) Eriol looked at Syaoran's eager yet serious face. He could tell. "You love her don't you?" That got Syaoran into silence.

Please review. I know somethings, but I have a horrible memory. Please review. (Again!) It's kind of weird for a person to sleep that long and still be alive. I made that up, so I'm not sure if it's true. (Magical beings have different sicknesses?)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! This isn't exactly a chapter, since it's so short, I had the idea of making this a one-shot, but I insisted not.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, so no sueing.

Eternity.

Chapter 5 she's alright

Tomoyo was still worried over Sakura she tried screaming in her ears, tickling her feet, but nothing worked. Meiling was worried also, but she wasn't worried over Sakura, for she knew Sakura was strong, but Syaoran's stress had really got over the line.

"Syaoran, can I talk with you?" Meiling asked. "Leave me alone." He replied coldly without any emotion. Seems like all Sakura taught him had disappeared. "But you've been alone for a long time, you got to." "LEAVE ME ALONE MEILING!" Syaoran screamed. "All right." Meiling shrugged. It was obvious it wasn't on purpose, but it still hurt. Eriol gave Meiling a signal so she knew that to be quiet. "Sakura's struggling to get out." He said a moment later. "But why can't she?" Meiling asked. "Because…" Eriol stopped.

"I can sense she liked Syaoran, in a way, well, more than a friend." Eriol said. "Love you mean." Meiling corrected him. "Right, well, she's trying to get back to him, but isn't sure if he feels the same way. She's confused. If she knows for sure Syaoran needed her, she could come through this." Eriol sighed.

"What's the matter? Isn't this great news?" Meiling's face glimmered. "Oh yeah, how does she know that without making contact with him in the first place." Meiling's face fell. "That's not a problem. Sakura's magical, if she could sense Syaoran, which she could, and sense one way or another, he needed her in a way indescribable, then, she could come back." Eriol scratched his head.

"But, why can't we just tell Syaoran to do so?" Meiling started walking. "Wait, it means, if he's acting it out, not true love can just break Sakura's heart just as easily." Eriol explained. "So he'll have to figure this out himself." Meiling said to herself. "Right, but Syaoran only have little time left, because Sakura's alright for now, but not for long…"

That explained it. Sakura isn't sure that Syaoran loved her back, so she can't use all her power to get out of that dream world. But Syaoran had to show Sakura her cared for her more than everything else without knowing what'll happen because of one single tear. I gave away a hint in there, find it, it'll help with the ending.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter, shorter fic than I planned. There's not going to be any sequels, sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does, no sueing please!

Eternity.

Chapter 6 A kiss saves the day

Syaoran had decided that his feelings had to be let out even if she's not there, unaware of what's about to happen.

He proceeded to her side, feeling a little nervous, he thought he heard a groan from his side, Syaoran chose to ignore it, for Sakura's sake.

"I never told anyone this, Sakura, and I don't know if you feel the same way though, but I can't go on and watch you like that, Sakura."

Meiling looked at her cousin like that, her heart seriously melting. Eriol just stared, (Not like him) while Tomoyo videotaped everything.

"I like everything about you; I know everything I should to say…"

Meiling held her breath deeply, Tomoyo got ready to say KAWAII! But Eriol just stared, unlike him, again.

"All the times I should've told you this, I had to choose now, all the time of the world, I choose to ignore it, only if I could get this message to you."

Meiling started to think- Hurry up! What's all the sweet talk about? And just get on with it! Should I repeat it? HURRY UP! Meiling screamed in her mind.

"Sakura Kinomoto, I never thought I'd say these to you ever in my life, but I love you." Those words came out like a river, like water flows, like clouds so happily floating. Those happy words, to someone's dear heart, melted the ice that stopped her from waking, which she should've been a long time ago.

Syaoran leaned forward, and gave her a passionate kiss on Sakura's soft lips. He broke it off as soon as he saw Sakura's eyes awaken.

"Sakur Saku Sakura?" Syaoran stuttered. He could not believe his eyes. Sakura's emerald eyes met his own, that moment lasted longer then it should've.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran couldn't help but only nod. "Then I say the same back to you, thank you, I love you too." Her smile melted his heart, though there wasn't any ice to melt.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo's scream broke off the moment. Sakura sweatdropped, so did Syaoran. "I'll call this, KAWAII moment of Syaoran confessing his love!" She shrieked.

Just goes to show you, what love can do, even without magic, you might never know, what a simple kiss can do to you. And a love confession, just when you least expect it.

So that's it, all there is, so thank you all for reading this fiction, and reviewing it as well, so...

review one last time please!


End file.
